Auto Tuner (Auto Shop)
For air vehicles and aquatic vehicle, check here / here The Auto Tuner is where players go to tune their cars and change their cars' appearance. Note that these options are only possible if you own the car, thus it won't work on stolen vehicles or on a test drive. There are 2 different types of upgrades, Appearance and Modifications. Appearance upgrades cost nothing (exceptions are Neons, Neon material, Spoilers and License plates) and only change the look of your car, not the specifications. The other type, Modifications cost money and change the specifications of the car according to the upgrade purchased, these do not affect the look of the car (exceptions are camber and ride height) If you want to win races, this upgrades best for it. * Engine ➜ Ludacris - 60 000$ * Brakes ➜ Racing Brakes - 14 000$ * Nitro ➜ Rocket Fuel - 70 000$ * Turbo Charger ➜ Quad Turbo - 70 000$ * Tires - Tire Type ➜ Racing slicks - 14 000$ * Transmission ➜ Pro LONG/SHORT gears - 60 000$ * Suspension ➜ Ride Height ➜ Street Racer - 15 000$ * Suspension ➜ Springs ➜ Racing Spring - 2 000$ * Suspension ➜ Shocks ➜ Racing Shocks- 8 000$ N/A Appearance Upgrades Modifications ''' Tuning Guide Tuning is the act of modifying your car in order for it to have a certain feeling, pretty much what you do in the autoshop, It is a really important aspect of Vehicle Simulator because it allows for you to customize your car to your own likes and driving style. Over here I'm going to explain what every single thing in the autoshop (that affects performance) does in a detailed way. I would advise you take a read of this before following any of the tunes above since it will give you an idea of what those tunes change in your car and save you up some money if the tunes above (like they usually are) are wrong. Before i start explaining every single thing, i want you to think of tuning as balancing something, when you tune a car you want to have the balance that suits your preferences in driving. The things im going to explain are: Materials, Spoilers, Engine, Brakes, Tires, Camber, Suspension, Transmision, Nitro, TurboChargers and Other smaller stuff. '''Materials Materials are not just cosmetic, as many believe. They slightly affect acceleration (though very barely noticable), and affect handling a lot. The lighter the material (e.g carbon fiber, glossy, semi gloss, etc), the more oversteer you get, the heavier the material (e.g corroded metal, metallic, diamond plate, etc), the more understeer you get. If you want to drift go for a light material, if you want grip go for a heavy material. As you would expect lighter materials make your car fly on ramps and make boats float more. Heres a list of materials from lightest to heavier Carbon fiber Glossy (and any mystery box material) Semi-Gloss Mattle Corroded Metal Metallic Diamond Plate Spoilers Along with materials, these don't just bling out your car. Depending on your spoiler, they can affect your car's handling by a very large amount. The lighter the spoiler (e.g Veyron, no spoiler, Supra, Egoista, etc), the more oversteer you get. The heavier the spoiler (e.g double stacked Veneno, F40, GT3, Zonda, etc), the more understeer you get. They mostly affect the balance of the car, have in mind that theres no such thing as downforce in the game thus spoilers don't affect speed at all. Engines For races with turns in them, the stronger the engine doesn't always mean the better. Choosing the right engine is based on how good your car brakes. If it brakes extremely well, then go for the ludacris engine, no doubt about it; although if your car brakes very slowly, such as the Pagani Zonda, then you may want to tone down your engine. It's better to have a weaker engine, and be able to take a corner, than to have a stronger one and go into the ocean. The higher level the engine, the higher your top speed. Brakes This depends again, on your cars braking power. If it brakes extremely quickly, you may want to stay with your stock brakes, as you can lose all of your speed when taking a corner if you have Racing Brakes. If your car brakes extremely slowly, then add Racing Brakes, as it only adds more braking power to your car. Tires This all depends on what your car's handling is like already, and what you want it to do. If you want to drift, the drift tires will decrease traction on your car, making it skid more. If you're looking for Grip then you should get either racing tires or keep the stock, it all depends on your setup, racing tires are not always the best because they can add a bit of oversteer and on a heavy oversteer setup it wont help a lot. Off road tires are pretty straight foward, they increase the traction off road and add a lot of understeer on normal surfaces. Camber Camber is another important aspect of your cars handling, overall decreasing the camber will add a little bit of oversteer to your car, most of the time when exiting a corner, this comes with the cost of it being horrible offroad and having trouble with small bumps (specially if you go for the lower ends). In the other hand Positive Camber adds a barely noticeable bit of understeer but helps alot with offroad. Suspension Tuning your Suspension is a bit more complicated than most other things it consists of 3 things: (have in mind none of this changes your speed nor your acceleration) Ride Height This has a similar effect like the one in camber, lower cars oversteer a bit and have bad offroad capabilities and higher cars have off-roading capabilities and a little bit of understeer. A thing you could do is balance out your camber with your height to get different outcomes in your handling. Springs Racing springs add a bit more traction to the car, thus making it perfect for grip. Offroad springs make the car better for off road (of course) and they decrease the oversteer of the car. Shocks Racing Shocks make the turning a bit stiffer adding understeer (wouldn't recommend using these for the racetrack). Offroad Shocks do the same as the springs, they increase offroad capabilites and decrease oversteer. Transmission The transmission is really simple, Long and Pro long add Max speed and decrease acceleration a bit, its perfect for courses with long straights like the highway and Short and Proshort add acceleration and decrease top speed a little, which is perfect for the racetrack and drag. Nitro and Turbochargers This is pretty straight foward, the more expensive your nitro is the more power it will give you. For some reason turbocharges don't work like they are supposed to, instead they just increase the amount of nitro you have and make the recovery faster. Generally speaking you should always go for rocket fuel and quad turbo. Others Welded Differential Welded differential adds a TON of oversteer, i would advise keeping this out of your drift setups unless you want to make a drift car out of a really stiff car for example the zonda. Adding this to say, the AE86 would make it nearly undriveable. Air thrusters These don't affect handling at all, they just make the car easier to flip when taking a corner at high speeds, i would advise you take it off in a grip setup. Turbo Jump This adds airtime when jumping which can be helpful in some street racing situations or if you are trying to cut corners in the racetrack, otherwise you might as well keep it off. Category:Vehicle Tuners